1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor-generator systems, and more particularly, to electro-magnetic motor-generator systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines and motors, especially internal-combustion engines are the primary type of engine to propel vehicles, and in particular automobiles, sport utility vehicles, and trucks. Known engines and motors provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. Applicant is not aware or any electro-magnetic motor-generator systems having the novel features of the present invention.